comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: OTR Gang Busters
DC Comics in the Media GANG BUSTERS HISTORY: Gang Busters was an American dramatic radio program heralded as "the only national program that brings you authentic police case histories." It premiered as G-Men, sponsored by Chevrolet, on July 20, 1935. After the title was changed to Gang Busters January 15, 1936, the show had a 21-year run through November 20, 1957. Beginning with a barrage of loud sound effects guns firing and tires squealing this intrusive introduction led to the popular catch phrase "came on like Gang Busters." The series dramatized FBI cases, which producer-director Phillips H. Lord arranged in close association with Bureau director J. Edgar Hoover. Hoover insisted that only closed cases would be used. The initial series was on NBC Radio from July 20 - October 12, 1935. It then aired on CBS from January 15, 1936 to June 15, 1940, sponsored by Colgate-Palmolive and Cue magazine. From October 11, 1940 to December 25, 1948, it was heard on the Blue Network, with various sponsors that included Sloan's Liniment, Waterman pens and Tide. Returning to CBS on January 8, 1949, it ran until June 25, 1955, sponsored by Grape-Nuts and Wrigley's chewing gum. The final series was on the Mutual Broadcasting System from October 5, 1955 to November 27, 1957. It was once narrated by Norman Schwarzkopf, Sr., former head of the New Jersey State Police. The radio series was adapted for DC Comics, Big Little Books and a 1942 movie serial. The 1952 Gang Busters TV series was reedited into two feature films, Gang Busters (1954) and Guns Don't Argue (1957). OTR CHANNELS: COMIC BOOK COVERS: Appearing in comics from Dell, DC and others the lack of a set star or cast but a roster of different law enforcement officers and teams let the writers and artists in the comics have a free hand with how they would handle the property, some had continuing squads and characters, others just ubiquitous “everyman" cops.xxxTo say the least the comic book versions where not based on real cases, with DC producing some of the most fantastic stories off all. B/W SERIAL: The All-American crusade against crime! With the city in the grip of the worst crime wave in history, the outnumbered and outgunned police must rely instead on cleverness and bravery to defeat "The League of Murdered Men." These underworld villains have declared open war on thegovernment, killing and burning anything that stands in their way. A tip from beautiful reporter Vicki Logan puts detective Bill Bannister on the track of gang leader Professor Mortis. Calling himself "the Voice of Death," Mortis has found a way to bring dead criminals back to life to fill the ranks of his ruthless army. As fires rage and buildings crumble, Bannister and his assistant Tim Nolan fight their way through countless obstacles and brutal criminals in order to bring the crimelord to justice and restore order to the city. GANG BUSTER TV SERIES: The format of the series were action-packed stories on the apprehension of major criminals, taken from actual police and FBI files. The stories were presented in semi-documentary style. There was no continuing cast, but creator and writer Phillips H. Lord narrated each show. Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Books Old Time Radio Category:DC Comics Category:Gang Busters